


Sunshine, Iceberg

by Naaklasolus



Series: What If? [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Eli makes a new friend, by rather unusual means.





	Sunshine, Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overcaffeinated_creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcaffeinated_creative/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr as a prompt from a friend of mine ^^
> 
> As for Houses:
> 
> Fenn Rau and Eli Zeth- Gryffindor
> 
> Glenn Rau - Ravenclaw
> 
> Tiberius Vizsla - Hufflepuff
> 
> Pre Vizsla - Slytherin

Eli quickly made his way down the corridor and turned the corner just in time to collide with somebody with enough force to end them both crashing to the floor, with Eli on top of whoever he landed on.

“Ow….” The other student groaned as he looked up at Eli and glared at him in contempt. “Would you please get off?”.

“Ah, right. Sorry!” Eli responds as he quickly got off the guy and stood then offered his hand to his victim, with the realization of who it was he walked into -- Tiberius Vizsla, just his luck, all the Vizslas tend to be very -- as his mother put it -- difficult to deal with. “Are you okay, Tiberius?”.

“No harm was done, but I’d like to know your name since you know mine.” Tiberius answered as he retrieved his book then accepted Eli’s hand by clasping Eli’s forearm, which allowed the other fifth year to pull him to his feet.

“Elijah Zeth,” Eli answered cheerfully as he released Tiberius’s arm, and earned a small smile in return. “Sorry again for running into you, I was kinda trying to ru --”.

“ELIJAH MATTHIAS ZETH! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!” The all too familiar voice of a certain Slytherin Perfect yelled, which cut off Eli and caused Tiberius to sigh then give Eli a smirk as he slipped his wand out and aimed it towards Eli.

“Shite! You never saw me.” Eli said as he looked over his shoulder then at Tiberius.

“Relax.” Tiberius said as he caught Eli’s hand as the other boy when to bolt. “Did he actually catch you or were you in the vicinity?”.

“Vicinity, he didn’t actually see me do it?”.

Tiberius nod slightly as he dragged Eli off to the side of the corridor to a bench and sat down, patting the spot next to him. “Sit down, we’ll just make it look like you’ve been here the entire time. I know there’s a few Slytherins who love to mess with him.”.

Eli complied and leaned closer towards Tiberius as he opened his book again, one that kinda caught Eli off guard. “You don’t strike me as being that sorta person, mate.”.

“Whatever do you mean?”.

“Care of Magical Creatures?”.

Tiberius smiled slightly. “What did I strike you as?”.

“Potions.”.  
Tiberius closed his book again and looked at him fully with an unimpressed look, although Eli could totally see the humor in Tiberius’s warm brown eyes. “Potions? Really?” Tiberius repeated as he tapped his book. “Please, do I look like a vampire to you?”.

“How many eyes of newt are in Professor Snape ‘s eye of newt jar?”.

“I don’t know, twenty-one?.” Tiberius offered as a pair of second-years appeared around the corner while they snickering at each other. “And why is this really that surprising, hmm? Tell me.”.

“You’re…….very chilly.”.

“I have my reasons.” Eli nod slightly at that. “I’m sure you’ll figure out to give me a reason to be warmer towards you.”.

“Hey, Eli!” The redhead -- Fenn Rau, that kid was hard to forget -- greeted warmly.

“Fenn, Glenn, could you two do me a favor?” Tiberius asked with a small smirk, which caused the boys glanced at each other then walked over.

The blond raised an eyebrow at Tiberius. “I don’t know, Jax says we’re not supposed to be talking to you.” The kid said as he eyed Tib with bright green eyes.

“Sure.” The redhead said as he looked towards Eli than smirked before he looked back at Tiberius. “Let me guess, you want us to keep Pre busy?”.

The dark-haired teen gave a slight nod which caused the pair to grin viciously. “I’ll spend the holidays with Rav and Jax if you do so.”.

The boys stared at him for a second before looking at each other then back at him. “Oh……” The boys said in unison before nodding.

“Deal and you better bring a date too.” Fenn said as he grabbed his cousin and dragged the other boy off to find their target, and winked at Eli in the process

Eli chuckled as he looked towards Tiberius. “Well, aren’t you a charmer?”.

Tiberius just smiled at him warmly as he opened his book again. “I have no idea……”.

“Uh-huh.” Eli swiped the book from his new friend and stood. “I can think of a few places where Pre can’t find us if ya wanna come?”.

Tiberius shrugged then stood and let Eli take his hand and starting leading him off down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, thank you for reading this!


End file.
